10th Photo
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: It's when Tezuka saw Yukimura on a photograph submission by Kirihara, that he realized he's up for what might be the biggest mistake in his entire dear life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine. I own the plot of this story though..**

**NOTE:**

_**Senri**__** Yukimura is a fabricated character, who looks **__**exactly**__** like Seiichi Yukimura **_**(I have the feeling you need to know this beforehand)**

* * *

He never cared if students saw him as a potential target for their lust and fantasies. Nor did he give much consideration to girls on his class whose sole purpose of being present is to either force him to give up his ethical practices as a professor or simply annoy him by sleeping on the entire course of his lecture.

Tezuka never cared.

What he was after of are the hidden potentials, which are waiting to be tapped among the select few whom he categorically labeled as the group of 'good students'.

Being a sort of a perfectionist, Tezuka had expected disappointments on the first submission of his class' project. After all, photojournalism was never an easy subject. He did recognize however few students who excelled on the assigned task. He was not just sure if their momentum's going to soar higher on the succeeding weeks of the semester, especially not when he's laid out plans to push his students to their limits.

Tezuka sat down comfortably behind his desk at the faculty room. His next class will be an hour after, which means he had the next entire hour to relax, and probably sort out what he needs to do next. He needed not to prepare of course, for he already did the day before. That was how he organized things well. Perfectly. No loopholes. Plain perfection.

It has been his routine to find solace in his everyday's tough schedule, which means, any presence at his moments of rest will be considered unwelcome. It always has. So as to why a brave soul still decided to approach him now still remains a question.

Tezuka frowned and eyed the familiar yet not so familiar figure in front of him. He knew the guy was his student, but his memory wasn't doing a very good job in remembering who exactly he was.

"_What can I do for you?"_ Tezuka asked, with his usual formal tone despite the annoyance he felt from the intrusion. Even if he wants to simply shut his ears to what this guy's after, he knew it's not possible. He was a professor. His students are his responsibility, and he knew better that whatever academic performance they will show is a direct attribution to his quality as a teacher. And though he sees it as unfair on his part, Tezuka knew things work that way.

The black-haired guy, with emerald green eyes and coy way of standing in front of him looked away with a blush. Tezuka frowned and eyed him sharply. One thing he didn't like was when he's disturbed without any valid reason.

"_I….here are my photos sir!" _the student said, bowing in front of Tezuka and shoving in his hand a brown envelope, which apparently contained the photos the guy was talking about.

When Tezuka didn't make any move to accept it, the guy raised his head and looked at him.

"_I..know it's late but-"_

"_Then there's no point in submitting. I gave my instructions. Crystal clear. Late submission is equals to a zero. Better luck on our next field work."_ Tezuka dismissed, wanting to rid of the student's presence immediately.

But instead of heeding to his indirect command, the student insisted and placed the envelope on top of Tezuka's table.

"_Just take a look…..I don't expect for grades….I just need to know if I did it right."_ the student started before Tezuka could protest. He would have driven the guy out had he not recognized the logic of his reason.

He might be hard, but he knew passion when he sees one, and Tezuka knew this student has it in him. The approach, he might not approve, but the objective was more or less the same – to learn.

"_Fine."_ he decided. _"But you need to wait until our next class for my feedbacks."_ he continued, taken slightly aback when the student actually grinned in relief. Tezuka started to say something, but the student had already stomped his way out, waiving a hand at him before disappearing behind the closed doors of his office.

Tezuka shook his head, and looked at the envelope as if debating if it was indeed right to open it or not. After few more thoughts, he picked and opened it, only to realize how he should've waited to have come back home before he did.

* * *

After grabbing a bite for dinner at a fastfood chain across his apartment, Tezuka took a quick shower and picked up the envelope the student had submitted earlier. He opened it again and scattered the 10 photo series on his bedside desk.

The theme of the series, Tezuka had concluded was 'flowers'. It was apparent on the first 9 photo series which showed different types of flowers all planted in a single garden. The photos were taken correctly; just the right ISO and aperture, and to the public's eye, the series would have been more than commendable. Yet what struck Tezuka most was not the theme or the way on how the photos were taken. It was the last photo itself; the 10th photo of the supposed 'flower series'.

When Tezuka first had a look at it in his office, his first impression was its complete irrelevance to the other 9; for instead of another flower, it was a photo of a blue-haired person, apparently a guy based on how he's dressed, with a white long-sleeved shirt and pale gray pants, barefoot as he stood still on a mass of grass directly beneath his feet. A careful look would tell that the place where he was standing was the same place where the other 9 photos were taken. A ranch, Tezuka guessed, or a garden. He wasn't sure.

But that was not all to it.

It was the subject that bothered him most; the 10th picture.

For in as much as Tezuka would want to set aside what's impossible, the more he looked at it, the more he was convinced that he knew the man.

Senri Yukimura.

Tezuka frowned and shook his head in disbelief. It's no way possible.

Not in a week-old photo series; and especially not when Yukimura's been dead for more than 2 years.

* * *

"_I honor excellence in taking photos, as much as how I condemn lies and fabrications. So it's either you tell me the truth, or I'll bring this up to the dean."_ Tezuka warned at the student whom he later knew as Kirihara, the one who submitted late photos.

The confusion on the student's face upon hearing his remarks was real, Tezuka could tell as much. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any plans of dealing much about it. What he needs to hear is how Kirihara _'made'_ the 10th photo.

"_I'm not sure I'm following you, sir."_ Kirihara said, confusion now starting to turn to worry, fearing that he did something offensive, which he thought was unlikely when he only did series shots on flowers.

"_The 10__th__ photo."_ Tezuka pointed out.

A streak of recognition struck Kirihara.

"_Oh..that…Well he seemed to be in a trance with those flowers out there, so I decided to take a photo of him…and…he was really beautiful."_ he said, lowering his voice on the last comment to free himself more of Tezuka's criticism.

"_And that's the worst lie you could ever make."_ Tezuka said.

Sensing the ominous threat on the statement, Kirihara went on redeeming himself by explaining every detail on how he took the photos.

"_So you're telling me that 'he' was actually there. On the scene."_ Tezuka wanted to confirm.

Kirihara nodded in absolute certainty, and it took Tezuka's remaining patience not to slap the truth directly on the student's face.

"_If he's a problem, then I can always go back to the scene and reshoot."_ Kirihara offered, with hopes that the alternative would be enough to save him from being sent to the dean's office, which is honestly the last thing he would ever want to happen in his college life.

Tezuka glared and Kirihara flinched.

"_How could a non-existent, fabricated character be a problem when he's not there at all? Can you explain that?" _

"_He's there! Why would I lie?!"_ Kirihara insisted, now starting to get annoyed by his professor's inquiries, which don't make sense at all.

With a sharp sigh, Tezuka looked at his student straight in the eye.

"_Your subject couldn't be possibly standing on the scene because he's dead. He suffered from a lung cancer and died two years ago. He's a friend of mine. Senri Yukimura."_

The dumbfounded look that registered on Kirihara's face was enough. Tezuka could've have brought the issue to the dean, but he decided that he totally lost interest on the subject. Not after he made mention of his deceased friend. If there was one thing he would want to happen now, that would be to go home.

Gesturing Kirihara to step out of his office, Tezuka went on packing his things.

* * *

Kirihara knew there was no reason why Tezuka would lie about his claim; nor did he see any reason why he shouldn't believe him. Tezuka was after all, the most reliable person he had ever crossed path with.

He slowly made his way to the hospital's reception area, where he was welcomed by a pleasant nurse on duty, the same one who attended to him when he sought entry on the hospital's garden; where he took the photos.

"_I see you need more photos."_ the nurse commented, seeing Kirihara bringing along his camera.

Kirihara smiled. _"Not really. I do need information though."_

"_Sure."_

Kirihara pulled out the 10th photo on the side pocket of his pants and handed it to the nurse. _"I'd like to know it you've seen this person here before."_

The nurse took the photo and examined the person on it. She nodded when she recognized who it was.

"_You did?"_ Kirihara said almost in disbelief. So Tezuka did lie.

"_He's our patient."_ the nurse said with a smile, as she turned on to go back to her previous task.

Kirihara would have wanted to meet his subject in person, but he knew that wasn't possible. Hospital rules says that only direct relatives could visit any patient unless with a prior notice to the department head.

Feeling the need to convey his message he scrambled on a piece of paper he found discarded at the nearest table and wrote a note. He then asked the nurse to hand it to Yukimura as a favor, which the former gladly accepted, saying that it wasn't the first time for her doing such favors. Though it was her first doing such for Yukimura.

Kirihara thanked her and headed his way home.

If there was one thing he didn't understand; it's the fact that Tezuka lied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whoa! I lost track of the time! Clock says: 1:13 am! Got to get some sleep.**

**While I originally planned this story to be a one-shot, it seems like I have to go a bit further. **

**See you on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis. The plot of this story however, is mine.**

* * *

Yukimura made a cursory glance at the Arts and Sciences building of Teito University. He received the note from the mysterious guy via nurse yesterday, and though he didn't recognize who the person was, Yukimura decided to devise his hospital 'escape' right after he'd read Tezuka Kunimitsu's name.

Hospital security in the hospital was commendably tight, but with just the right amount of acting and charismatic talk, he didn't have much of a problem getting out. Well save for a little bit of bribery he used on one of the head nurses, who seemed to have a crush on him. Yukimura inwardly grimaced on the thought of having a date with her. Not that she wasn't attractive. It's just that, women aren't particularly his preference when men as gorgeous as Kunimitsu Tezuka still exist.

He gracefully strode along the hallway heading to the faculty room, not minding the pairs of eyes he immediately manage to capture on his grand entrance. Yukimura felt pleased. He might have been paler and thinner than his usual self before he got sick, but his beauty seemed to be unaffected with the changes judging from the 'stares' directed at him by every being he passed by.

He saw utmost admiration on their eyes; men and women, everyone's under his trance, and Yukimura, being Yukimura couldn't be pleased more. He felt a strange feeling of being divine.

He knocked three times on the faculty's room, not hoping for anyone to answer so that he could easily sneak in without anyone noticing. The idea that Tezuka shared the room with some other professors under the same department was already a nuisance. And now isn't particularly the right time for him to explain himself in front of people should there be a teacher currently staying in.

He checked his watch when no one answered the knock and smiled. 12:15. All the teachers might've been out for lunch as of the moment.

'_Perfect timing.'_ he thought.

He pushed the door knob and was slightly amused when the door actually opened. Surely, the teachers of this department are either so trusting on everyone else, or just so careless to leave their valuables available for thieves. In any cases, Yukimura considered it as a goodwill from god.

He went on locating Tezuka's desk and was delighted when he realized that the latter was assigned in a separate room, a personal office. He leaned in the glass window of the room and reread the gold-plated label on its table.

Prof. Kunimitsu Tezuka

_(Photography Department Head)_

Yukimura smiled and tried the door. Unlike the main door, it didn't open. Though disappointed, he expected as much. He diverted his look on the nearest desk just outside the room and picked the flexible colored clip which he then adjusted so that it straightened.

He knew this could be a crime, but he's left with no choice. He has to get in if he doesn't want to risk being seen by teachers other than Tezuka himself. He carefully inserted the adjusted clip in the keyhole and made few tries of twisting it. It only took him less than a minute before he heard the slight click on the opposite side of the door, indicating that the knob has been unlocked.

He smiled at himself and sighed as he pushed the door open and let himself in.

* * *

Tezuka knew something was wrong the moment he entered the main door of the faculty room and noticed that the curtains to his office have been drawn down. Some of the teachers under his department have already occupied their respective desks, oblivious to anything in particular, which means, they haven't noticed something unusual from the ordinary.

He casually walked to his cubicle, half-expecting something or someone to suddenly appear or lounge at him the moment he opened the door. Senggoku, the Media Studies professor occupying the desk nearest to Tezuka's personal office, eyed him in question when he noticed the latter's hesitation as he was about to open the door.

Tezuka gave him a nod, telling the other guy to mind his own business. And though hesitant, Tezuka pushed his door open, immediately getting in and locking it behind him. Tezuka had opted to pull the drapes of the window open had he not noticed the lithe figure that was slumped on his swivel chair.

The room was almost dark, and since the lights have been turned off, he had to blink several times to adjust to the dimness. He inched closer, realizing now that it was really a person slumped down on his chair, apparently asleep judging from the steady breathing that escapes from his lips.

With a careful and silent movement, Tezuka reached for the light's switch just behind the guy and turned it on.

What he realized next literally stopped his breathing. He gazed in shock on the figure just in front of him. How could it be possible?

Recovering from the initial shock, and fighting the urge to get out that instant, Tezuka swallowed the lump on his throat, and leaned in closer, carefully taking into details the features of the person in front of him. Though impossible, he tried not to let his judgment get past through what he was seeing.

He's real. Tezuka knew he's real; he could sense his breathing; he could smell the lavender aroma that arose from this person….from _Senri_.

Tezuka slowly raised his right hand to touch the dark-blue strands of the other's hair. Even if he didn't understand what the hell is going on, whether his eyes are casting some kind of tricks onto him, or whether this is just all a dream, he didn't know. He needed to make sure, that's for certain.

But just as he was about to reach for his hair, Yukimura made an uncomfortable sound close to a purr before slowly opening his eyes, which directly found their way to Tezuka.

"_Kunimitsu…"_ Yukimura muttered dreamily as he slowly shifted from his previous uncomfortable position to look at straight at his subject. He made a fake gesture of fixing his hair before giving out one of his lovely smiles which renders almost everyone speechless. He hoped the magic worked the same with Tezuka.

When the other guy just stared at him in disbelief, Yukimura chuckled and tilted his head to the side, admiring the reaction Tezuka gave him.

He allowed some silent moments to get between them, giving the spectacled guy sometime to think. He knew the other needed much of it. But when Tezuka didn't say or do anything after a minute, Yukimura finally decided to speak.

"_I know I look divine, but we really need to get down to business."_

With that said, Yukimura stood up from where he was seated, moved closer to Tezuka and slightly pushed him so that his back touched the office door. Yukimura felt entertained by how the famous strict and stoic professor stared at him as if he wasn't real; as if he came from a completely different dimension where such existence couldn't be possible on earth. He loved the attention.

"_Still speechless?"_ he teased.

Tezuka blinked away his confusion and tried to think straight despite the raging pool of questions flowing out of his brain. He needed answers. And he needed it NOW.

"_S-Senri…"_ he whispered almost inaudibly. _"How is this-"_

But before he could finish answering the basic question that badly needs to be addressed, Yukimura had already silenced him with a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck.

Perhaps because of the shock, or maybe because of confusion, or maybe a combination of both, that Tezuka couldn't think of anything right to do than to stay still, immobile, as Yukimura continued to kiss him, encouraging him to give back the favor. And despite being the unresponsive, stiff, rock he had suddenly become, the other guy didn't seem to mind.

Satisfied with his formal introduction, Yukimura finally pulled himself away and gave one last peck on Tezuka's lips.

"_Nice to see you again Kunimitsu."_ he started with a smile, arms still clung on Tezuka. _"And it's Seiichi.."_

As if being slapped point-blank, a frown creased on Tezuka's forehead, a streak of recognition, marring his hazel-eyes, as he processed the new wave of information he just received.

"_Seichii.."_ he whispered.

"_Perfect."_ Yukimura said, pleased, before releasing Tezuka and moving away to lean back on the other's desk. _"I've expected you to recognize me earlier though."_

"_I..no..this doesn't make any sense." _Tezuka said, almost to himself.

Of course he knew Senri has a twin; _a female twin_.

Yukimura rolled her eyes as he saw how Tezuka was still confusing him from his brother.

"_Don't be stupid professor." _he said in mock impatience. _"My choice of wearing a girl's attire before doesn't make me anything close to being one. C'mon. Think."_

Tezuka gaped.

"_Are you telling me that Seichii Yukimura is…is a man?"_ he asked, feeling stupid, but more inclined to get some confirmation. He could feel a sudden rise of a familiar feeling of anger building up inside him, but decided to keep it suppressed. It's wiser that way.

Yukimura arched his brows and nodded with innocence.

Tezuka's reaction was one he didn't expect. The usual stoic professor actually snickered, gave out a chuckle as he slightly shook his head in disbelief.

"_I…I don't know what to say."_ Tezuka admitted, massaging his temples as if relieving himself of a headache, but was more of a gesture to hide the sudden rise of heat on his cheeks.

Yukimura smiled. _"I can understand. People say I look more like a girl than a man."_

"_Senri and you do. Your identical features are amazing."_

The bluenette frowned. _"Should I take that as a compliment?"_

Tezuka shrugged.

"_I feel stupid."_ Tezuka said, shaking his head.

While it's true that Senri and Seiichi are exceptionally identical, Tezuka had never doubted his ability to set aside one from the other. Few years back, when they were still in college, he hardly saw Seichii, who was studying abroad. In fact, he thought he only saw him in person once; during Senri's funeral; and he was dressed on a black dress, face veiled with a black satin cloth under wide black hat; a _female_ Seichii.

Never did Tezuka suspect Senri's twin to be a guy. They hardly talk about Seichii, and when they occasionally did, they were all limited to shallow subjects such as the degree he was taking in college. They didn't even talk about their mutual interests as twins. And since Senri always preferred to call him Seichii, Tezuka didn't really mind finding out whether he was a 'he' or a 'she'. He saw no reason to.

"_My brother sometimes says you could be unmindful of details."_ Yukimura said, seeing Tezuka's ebbing confusion as he recollected his thoughts. _"Things of no importance."_ he added. It felt awkward to refer himself as someone of no importance, but Yukimura understood the situation well. That's exactly why he's here; to change perceptions.

"_No that's…..never mind. You always kept your hair long before..if not in a pony tail, you let them hang loose. Senri had always kept the same hairstyle." _Tezuka said. _"..exactly the same with yours now."_ he added with a slight smile.

Yukimura frowned. _"How did you know? I thought we only saw each other once."_

"_We did. But I know you on some childhood photos Senri had kept."_

The bluenette mouthed a silent 'Oh', before smiling.

"_So…."_ he started crossing his arms across his chest, and looking at Tezuka carefully. _"You don't hate me now."_

"_I'm sorry?"_ Tezuka was aware of Senri's weird shift of thoughts before, and he had to admit he was surprised Seichii had the same kind of habit. So it really is theoretically possible for twins.

"_The kiss. If my memory serves me right, you're not particularly in favor of upfront show of affection from other people. And you're straight."_

Tezuka gaped, remembering for the first time the 'thing' that had transpired between them earlier. Thinking about it now, he felt awkward.

"_Well…I guess we can call it an isolated case. Let's just forget it happened."_ he said diplomatically, unsure of himself if he'd ever forget the embarrassing incident, considering how he was currently biting the last shed of face he could ever muster in front of a _'special guest'_.

Yukimura slowly nodded. _"Alright. Deal." _

He stood up and shook Tezuka's hand.

But feeling the need to make his intentions clear, Yukimura leaned closer and once again claimed Tezuka's lips in a deep kiss.

"_On a second thought, I think it's better if you don't forget."_ he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I actually learned a lesson on my last story (Why Not Yukimura); that if I seriously want to get a real deal with Tezuka and Yukimura, I better refrain from ever including Fuji on the story.**

…**and that's exactly what I'm going to do here..**

**Thanks for the read!**

**REVIEWS are highly loved!**

_**(Whoa…just when I thought I'll finally get this over with on the 2**__**nd**__** chapter…I'm now thinking of the 3**__**rd! **__**Cool!)**_

**See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis. The plot of this story's all mine.**

* * *

The way back to the hospital was tiring, if not nauseating enough for Yukimura that he almost failed to steady himself when he got out of the train station. He knew of course it was all a bad idea to travel at a distance without some company. Their family doctor had warned him of possible risks should he decide to break out of his temporary stay in the hospital. Yet as stubborn as his brother was, Yukimura found himself unable to condemn his carelessness at the moment. Especially not when seeing Tezuka was the price.

Yukimura inhaled sharply. He could feel his chest's painful contraction as he did so, and wished how he should have brought with him some of his pain relievers. It's past his scheduled hour in taking his regular medication, and he was more than sure how the doctors and nurses taking care of him at the hospital are now panicking due to his disappearance.

He heaved a sigh and went on. Surely, explanations can wait until tomorrow. Right now, he needs his medicine.

* * *

Kirihara frowned when he realized that the room where Yukimura was supposed to stay was empty. The crumpled bed sheet indicated that somebody did occupy the area before he got in. The question, where is that somebody now?

"_Kirihara-kun?"_ came the gentle yet at the same time powerful voice behind him. He turned and managed a smile, though he didn't particularly feel like doing.

Towering before him was Dr. Inui Sadaharu, chairman of the hospital's Cardiology department whom he recently learned as Yukimura's attending physician. At the back of his mind, Kirihara couldn't help but wonder how much it cost for the Yukimura family to afford his personal service. He started doing mental calculation, but eventually gave up realizing that he might not even get close to an approximate.

"_Dr. Sadaharu.."_ he affirmed.

Inui might be the so-called celebrity on the medical industry, but Kirihara knew better to say that he's just an ordinary person who really excels on his field. He first met Inui on his cousin, Renji Yanagi's birthday, and though they didn't really had the chance to talk personally, Kirihara gauged the depth he has the moment he set his eyes on him.

"_I'm not expecting your visit. Is there anything I can help you?"_ Inui offered, oblivious of how Kirihara was trying to avoid further conversation, knowing Inui's nature.

Kirihara vigorously shook his head.

"_Well, I shall take my leave then. It's nice to see you again, Kirihara." _

Inui had taken few steps away when the other guy called his attention. He adjusted his glasses on his nose and turned.

"_How is he?"_ Kirihara asked.

"_Who?"_

"_Yukimura-san."_

Inui slightly frowned in thought.

"_If you're referring to Mrs. Yukimura then she's totally fine. Minor bruise from the fall, but fine. Seichii however….needs more attention."_ Inui explained.

Without even asking, Kirihara already realized the grave condition Seichii was in. He might not be close to Inui, but he knew the man. He had read about him for almost all avenues of print material he could find. From local to national newspapers, to television and blogs, to magazines and TV shows, and many more. Given that what those media say about who he is was indeed true, Inui then was no ordinary medical practitioner. He's an expert; a genius on his field.

Hearing him say about Yukimura needing more attention was an understatement; and Kirihara saw past through that.

"_Will he be fine?"_ he asked.

Inui, realizing who Kirihara was referring to nodded. _"He will."_

And with a wave, he went off.

* * *

Tezuka brushed his fingers along his hair and closed his eyes.

He was there in his office and worn-out to the bone right after he spent the entire day holding classes. Senggoku had taken a 3-day leave and he had to act as a substitute for the latter's classes which were unfortunately scheduled in time with his usual 'rest hour'.

What he thought was finally a time to rid of all his stress was eventually disturbed when a gentle knock on the door echoed along the four walls of his room. Tezuka was tempted not to respond, had he not expecting any visitor now. But he was, and he needs to deal with it now.

"_Come in." _he ordered.

Kirihara came into view, his shy way of carrying himself, much the same when he submitted his project late didn't change.

"_Did you reshoot?"_ Tezuka inquired, guiltily condemning himself from not really thinking about Kirihara's output, but more on the idea of the other's decision to do a photo story based on his original 10th photo.

Kirihara gave a weak smile.

"_I'm sorry sir. But I'm considering on changing my subject entirely."_ he said, aware that he failed to convince even himself.

Silence.

"_Why."_ Tezuka _demanded_, with a frown.

Kirihara once again smiled, one in pain and pity.

"_I don't think I can."_

Tezuka arched a brow. _"You did well on your flower series. Your subject might've changed but your skills in taking photos are just as good. I don't see any problems on that."_

Kirihara sighed, affirming Tezuka's comment, but refusing to be carried away.

"_I'll do what I can sir…"_ he simply said, before leaving the room with sagged shoulders.

Tezuka didn't know what happen. But he believed what Kirihara needed was just a nudge on his shoulders in order to continue. He knew it was a selfish cause, but Tezuka just wants documents of Seichii's existence. He met him again at a rather compromising situation, which up until now leaves him unable to think straight.

Not that he was expecting anything in particular to happen. But just in case something changed, Tezuka would want to keep records on Senri's twin as he knew him now. He sighed and once again shut his eyes.

_Yukimura Seichii._

Strangely, Tezuka found himself wondering when would be the next time they'll see each other again.

And for reasons he refused to recognize, he smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my…..I couldn't believe I'm writing this fast. If before I spend days and even weeks writing before finally publishing a chapter, now seems a bit fascinating!**

**Really.**

**Anyway, thanks for the read!**

_**(..And can you believe that? From the original one-shot idea, this story's now going to its 4**__**th**__** chapter?...Whew…I wonder what would happen next?)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I do own the plot.**

* * *

"_You're good for now. We'll have to wait for the lab results before we proceed with the other tests."_ Inui explained in monotone, looking down on his lab notes as he wrote down the latest findings on Yukimura's regular cardio check-up.

Despite Inui's natural tone, Yukimura knew the grim truth behind his health condition. He doesn't know any of the technicalities, but the frequency of his chest pains and Inui's follow-up lab examinations told him more than what he needed.

He gave a weak smile to the doctor and headed back to his ward, accompanied by his personal nurse. Yukimura had long accepted the fact that he's not going to live for long. And despite his mother's iron-hard refusal on his eminent death, Yukimura had somehow gained immunity to the fear of that upcoming day. It was all a matter of acceptance, and once you learn how to do just that, everything else, no matter how tragic and painful they can be, shall dawn on you easily.

At least that was how it was prior to his meeting with Tezuka.

He dismissed the nurse on his aid and lay back on his ward bed; his half body elevated due to the adjustments made by the nurse to make breathing easier for him. Yukimura turned his head to the side and allowed his eyes to marvel the beauty of dusk slowly creeping in to once again claim its glory.

He never feared death much as how he does now. And even if he had already accepted his fate, he couldn't hope for more than to at least give him some more time; more time to spend with his family; with his friends; …with Tezuka.

The thought of the university professor made him shut his eyes tight. He slowly leaned back on the soft pillow just behind his head and sighed.

"_Kunimitsu…"_ he muttered involuntary, oblivious of everything around him and focusing his attention to the single being on earth who has never left his mind ever since their eyes met on that eventful day at Senri's funeral.

"_Seiichi…"_ answered a deep voice.

As if awaken from a nightmare, Yukimura opened his eyes in an instant and turned at the owner of the voice who was standing just by the door.

Tezuka Kunimitsu stood still on his position, face unreadable, and eyes looking straight at Seiichi's.

"_H-how did you…."_ his voice trailed as he finally saw a streak of emotion on Tezuka's eyes; a mixture of worry, regret…..and pity. Yukimura immediately looked away.

"_Inui called."_ Tezuka said.

It was then when Yukimura remembered Tezuka's affiliation to his attending physician. The two were long time friends; maybe not the best, but very good friends. If Inui indeed called Tezuka about his condition, it's either the doctor knew about his fascination to his friend, or he was just looking for someone who can share this case with.

Yukimura turned back to Tezuka and gave a lovely smile; one he had perfected long ago; one which brought the same effect to people without necessarily meaning it.

"_One month. That's all I've got Tezuka"_ he said, smile still in place, though the slight frown that marred his forehead betrayed his emotion.

Tezuka didn't say anything so Yukimura went on.

"_This heart's not going to hold on for so long. It has reached its limit." _

Tezuka frowned at the reference. He didn't like the fact that Yukimura was taking the ordeal so lightly as if it was a minor incident that needs no attention more than what he's getting. Worse, Tezuka knew it was all Yukimura's choice to suffer from his own illness, and he hated it. Really hated it.

"_Inui said you refused to be operated."_ the professor said grimly.

"_I did."_

"_Heavens…" _Tezuka muttered in disbelief and exhilaration, one hand massaging the bridge of his nose, and the other resting on his waist. Yukimura's situation was already a shock that made him leave all of his unattended appointments at the university. Now he's saying that he's refusing to undergo the sole operation that would save him? For what? Tezuka refused to acknowledge the validity of all Yukimura's reasons.

"_I don't intend to explain the 'why' of my decision Tezuka… which means I'm taking you off the burden of understanding the reason behind what I do."_ Yukimura said.

Tezuka frowned. _"You're asking for your own death."_

"_I've long accepted it."_ Yukimura countered, sounding more confident than how he meant it, which of course surprised him.

The professor closed the distance between them and sat down at the edge of Yukimura's bed. He sighed.

"_You'll live. All you have to do is to let Inui perform the operation."_ Tezuka said as he reached out and held Yukimura's hand.

Yukimura wondered how is it possible for Tezuka to suddenly care so much for him when they've only met a couple of days ago. At least personally. He let his eyes met Tezuka's, and then lowering his gaze down to his nose, to his lips, carefully mapping all the details of his features.

"_You couldn't be real."_ he whispered, eyes now fixed on their intertwined hands. _"My brother's very lucky to have you." _

"_Senri has always been proud of you Seiichi. He told me one time how clever and independent you are. Strong-willed. The best sibling he could ever wish for. If he's here I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing."_

Yukimura heaved a sigh and slowly pulled his hands away from Tezuka. He swallowed the lump on his throat and blinked away his tears. It's almost three years since his brother's death, but the pain remained like a permanent scar, reminding him of everything. And it hurt him. While Senri treated him as one of the most valuable person in his life, Seiichi had always considered him as a rival. Even on Senri's last days, Seiichi refused to see him, fearing his own emotional outburst.

For years he bore the guilt; always remembered how he refused all of Senri's efforts to spend more time with him. He couldn't remember when, but sooner than he expected, he had started to live Senri's life like it was his own.

"_You loved him, didn't you?"_ Yukimura asked.

Tezuka hesitated then said, _"I did."_

Yukimura took few moments of silence then smiled. _"Fine. I'll do it."_

Tezuka blinked, taken aback by the statement. _"That's…terrific."_ he said with a slight frown, wondering what made the other change his decision.

"_I'll have Inui schedule the operation as soon as possible."_ Yukimura said almost to himself.

Tezuka pursed his lips. _"Uhmm…about that.."_ he started, fighting the smile that threatened to grace his lips. _"I think I can do the honor of telling him the good news. In fact, I can do that right now." _he said, standing up from his position on the bed only to be pulled down again by Yukimura's hand on his arm.

"_Later…"_

Tezuka thought for a second then nodded.

Yukimura rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the pillows just behind him.

"_You're a very good negotiator."_

Tezuka nodded. _"I thought so."_

Both allowed silence to reign inside the room. Yukimura agreed to the operation – a heart transplant that would replace his ailing ones. Despite this, he knew better why he 'has' to do it. He chewed his lower lip and once again leaned away from his pillows to move closer to Tezuka. This time, he allowed himself to satiate one of his muses – to caress Tezuka's cheek with his hand.

Yukimura had always thought the gesture was sweet. Now he'd proven it; though Tezuka's response by leaning in to his caress and holding his hand to stay in place was one thing he didn't expect.

"_Promise me you'll find someone who's going to make you happy."_ Yukimura said, fully aware of their distance with each other – a tempting, less than 3 -inch proximity which only required him to move a bit closer to favor something he wanted to do ever since Tezuka entered the room.

Tezuka didn't respond.

"_Stay still."_ Yukimura whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the other man on the lips. It was in fact, a very light contact that barely registered as a kiss. But knowing himself more than anyone else, Yukimura just couldn't get enough of something as tentative as a smack. And so he went on really kissing Tezuka.

Unlike however on their first encounter, and much to Yukimura's surprise, Tezuka had started kissing him back.

* * *

Inui had long been Yukimura's physician; long enough to merit the right to barge in to his ward without knocking, considering the nature of his every visit – which, needless to say, always concerns his patient's health.

Just as he did like his daily routine, he came in the room, wishing then after how he should have knocked.

For right before his eyes, were Yukimura and Tezuka, oblivious of his presence, as both were completely preoccupied with their business he wished he didn't know.

* * *

The initial surprise Yukimura felt when Tezuka started to return his kisses has now been replaced by a wanton and primal desire. It was as if nothing suddenly mattered when he could feel Tezuka's body against him.

It was all fascinating.

Yet it was not until he was pinned down on bed by Tezuka's strong hands that he became aware of an uninvited presence, which shouldn't have been there in the first place.

Tezuka didn't miss Yukimura's glare that bore past his shoulder and landed to its subject near the door. He froze and followed the bluenette's line of vision.

"_Inui…"_ he breathed, pulling away from Yukimura by instinct.

The doctor eyed Tezuka for a moment, thoughts unreadable behind spectacled glasses, before he turned his full attention to Yukimura.

"_I didn't mean in to interrupt, but I'm afraid you have to attend to your next lab examination."_ Inui said casually, as if nothing happened.

Yukimura eyed him in annoyance before he dismissed him with a nod. Inui got the message in an instant. _"I'll wait in the lab."_ he said before turning on his heels to head out.

Before he finally left though, he turned back to the other two's direction and cleared his throat.

"_And kissing is acceptable. Just make sure you don't render yourself breathless. It's strenuous enough to the heart."_

With a meaningful glance at his friend, Inui left.

Tezuka stayed behind. Stupefied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ola!**

**Now we're on the 4****th**** chapter and still going 5?**

***shakes head*…My, my…..**

**I'll probably set a meeting to Seiichi and Tezuka to find out what they're up to next.**

**Ja!**

**Reviews, as always, are LOVED. ^_^!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

"_I'm surprised. I have to give you credits for that."_ Inui said as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

Tezuka had let himself in to Inui's office after the latter finished the routine check-up he had with Yukimura. And despite his intention of only giving his friend the good news about Yukimura's decision to perform his operation, they ended up talking about an entirely different subject.

"_And I'd really appreciate it if you let that pass."_

Inui stared at his friend.

Tezuka arched his brows. _"What's more important now is he agreed to do the operation. That's what matters after all."_

The doctor tilted his dead in silent thought before saying, _"This might be out of your character, but did you, by any chance,…did that on purpose?"_

Tezuka chose silence.

Inui nodded, moved closer to his friend, and gave a gentle tap on his shoulders.

"_I don't favor what you did. But thanks. I'll do the arrangements for his operations today."_

And with a dismissive smile, he left, leaving Tezuka pondering if what he did was right at all.

* * *

_- Day of Yukimura's operation-_

Yukimura inhaled the refreshing aroma of the lilacs brought by his mother earlier. Today's not particularly a very good day for him.

Why would it be? He's up for his heart operation; a transplant that would mean his separation to his biological heart. Despite Inui's assurance of a 70% success on the operation, Yukimura couldn't set aside the dread he feels just by the thought of another person's heart residing and beating on the confines of his body.

He knew he was being paranoid, but it felt like he would be an entirely different person should the transplant pursue and turn out to be a success; and Yukimura didn't like that. Not only is he averse to the idea of housing an organ which doesn't belong to him. He strangely feared that by doing so, he'd totally feel different. As if his heart's responsible for the surge of emotions he feels around people.

He heaved a sigh and shut his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning.

'_I'll never forgive myself if I forget how I feel about you.' _Yukimura thought.

But of course he knew that would be absurd. Biology has taught him that everything's on the human brain. Unless he suffers from a fatal head injury or others of that sort, how he feels would never ever change.

He opened his eyes just in time for the expected arrival of Inui.

"_Everything's ready."_ the doctor started. _"I need you to be."_

Yukimura turned and gave a sarcastic smile to his doctor. He was already dressed in a white hospital lab gown, and for all he knew he was all prepared an hour ago or so.

"_I'm all in your hands now, Inui. I did everything you told me, and unless you have any single doubt about this, I think I'll just be fine."_

With a confident smile that gave all assurances Yukimura needed, Inui gestured him to follow him out.

* * *

Tezuka's day flew as fast as the wind, his mind fixed on any updates about Yukimura's operation. He opted to visit earlier before his first class at the university, but Inui had assured him that everything has been taken care of, and that showing himself to Yukimura might not be the best idea. When he tried to argue, Inui only shut him off by saying that any slight sway of emotion Yukimura might feel when he sees him would greatly affect the apparent calculation and probabilities he'd been working on for so long.

"_Fine. Give me a call then after you've finished."_ Tezuka remembered himself saying when he called Inui hours before the operation.

Later that afternoon, when he received a text message from Inui informing him about the success, he wasted no time to pack up his things and head to the hospital. He wished though that Inui gave a _'call'_ rather than a _'text'._

But then, it didn't matter.

* * *

Yukimura was asleep. The effects of the anesthesia administered to him few hours ago has been wearing out, and his vitals show nothing that will raise worries on his attending aids. Inui head back to his office and slammed himself on the swivel chair behind his desk.

The operation was a success as he had expected. In fact it went through easier than he had imagined.

A knock on the door cut his thoughts off.

"_I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just want to know if he's going to be alright."_ Kirihara immediately said, the moment he closed the door behind him, unmindful of the fact that Inui didn't allow his entry just yet.

"_He's going to be alright. He's asleep right now."_ Inui said.

He knew he shouldn't be minding other people's businesses, but when Kirihara asked for Yukimura's state the other way, Inui's curiosity eventually went ahead of him, and before he knew it, he had already gathered the information he needed.

Yukimura seemed to have been the younger man's subject for his photojournalism class. Under his mighty friend Kunimitsu Tezuka. It did sound interesting to Inui, but definitely not related to whatever he was doing. Thus, not worth his time.

"_Mizuki told me Yukimura made a last refusal earlier."_ Kirihara went on.

Inui gave an intelligent smile, masking the irritation he felt on their team's anesthesiologist, Hajime Mizuki, who seemed to be in a mission of telling the whole world about sets of information which are best kept within the confines of their office.

"_Indeed. But I don't see why there's a need for you to know about it. Now if you don't mind Kirihara, I need some moments to prepare for my next operation. Send my regards to your cousin."_ Inui said, dismissing the younger man, as he checked his wrist watch and stood up.

He waited for Kirihara to go before he went out and headed to Yukimura's ward.

* * *

"_Congratulations. I'm alive."_ Yukimura said bluntly, letting Inui know that he was not particularly pleased with how things went through earlier on the operating room.

Inui seemed not to mind his tone and checked his wrist watch.

"_For a heart transplant, 6 hours of sleep is quite commendable. That's a great progress." _

Yukimura glared.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_ he asked in an unbelievably strong and powerful voice from a person who had just undergone a major surgery.

Inui adjusted his glasses. _"I would have to eventually if you didn't find out."_

"_I can sue you for falsification of documents."_

"_Not when all the papers are legally signed by your mother."_ Inui countered. _"Look Seiichi. I know it's hard, but your parents and Senri agreed to this. You've had your heart problems since you're five, and they knew better that this time would come when you'll need the surgery."_

Yukimura just gave him that do-you-know-what-you-are-talking-about look.

"_And just to set things straight, Senri did personally make the request."_ Inui continued.

Yukimura shut his eyes and gave a sharp sigh. Damn the advancements on the field of medicine for even making these things happen to him.

He let silence swallow the resentment he felt for everyone he thought responsible; to his parents for not letting him know; to Inui who willingly agreed to the demands of his parents; and to Senri for giving out his heart and leaving Yukimura a strange heavy feeling he had yet to think about.

"_Get out."_ Yukimura commanded.

Inui need not to be told twice, as he immediately headed out. He would have wished that Yukimura would soon overcome his personal battle. After all, he'll now be living a new life; a longer one.

Yukimura evened his breathing, eyes still closed. If before he felt a familiar pain on his chest every time he had an emotional outburst, now felt different. No pains. The moment he regained his composure, he silently listened to his heartbeat; _to the heart's beat_.

He slowly opened his eyes. The same heavy feeling before has now started to settle in. He was alive; away from danger; completely able to do things which he's not allowed to do before. Yukimura knew he should be happy least thankful of the results. Now he can finally play tennis without the risk of having himself admitted for severe chest pains and breathing difficulty. He can join marathons. Even the Olympics wouldn't be a difficult try.

Yet what he feels now is the exact opposite of what a successful heart transplant patient should feel. He felt betrayed, empty, angry, and lost.

Yukimura brought his hand to his chest, were he felt it banged rhythmically at its steady pace.

'_Senri..' _he thought in question.

His brother could have the best intention for him; could tell him how he loved him as his valued sibling; could explain why he did what he did in behalf of Inui.

But Yukimura could never find the will to forgive him just yet. Why? Because he's selfish. And no matter how crazy, unreasonable, medically insane his belief was, Seiichi Yukimura knew that from now on, his life will be Senri's life.

Worst? He knew from now on that he would never be able to love Tezuka as his own. And it's starting to hurt like hell.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***sobs and taps Seiichi's shoulder* **

_**(Nothing much to say on this chapter….I sympathize to Seiichi's dilemma)**_

**-Reviews are always welcome!-**

**Thanks for the read!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine**

* * *

Yukimura examined his room. Ever since he was admitted at the hospital 3 months ago, he wasn't permitted to go out even if it's visiting their house. The escape he made however, to visit Tezuka a week ago, strangely went down unnoticed. Or was it just because Inui let it pass? He didn't care.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and touched its white silk mattress. It felt odd against his hands.

Outside, Yukimura could hear the loud laughter of his mother, apparently talking about his successful operation to whoever she was with on the phone. He shook his head and tried not to hear anything.

The ringing of his phone that followed was then, a very warm welcome.

"_Yes?"_

"_Seiichi…"_

It was Tezuka.

"_Kunimitsu…..hey.."_ Yukimura greeted, unsure on how he'd deal with the conversation. He didn't know if Tezuka had any idea on the details of the operation, and he wished Inui had kept his mouth shut.

"_I've just called your landline number. Your father gave me your mobile instead. I hope you don't mind."_

"_No. Of course not."_

From the other line, Yukimura could almost see the smile of relief that crept across Tezuka's face. He smiled to himself.

"_I've heard…"_ Tezuka started, making Yukimura's smile vanish in an instant. _"Inui told me about the transplant…"_

Yukimura fought the urge to start telling the other guy that he didn't agree to the plan, and that he was not informed. He didn't want to entertain any thoughts coming from Tezuka as to how he willingly agreed to receive Senri's heart when he didn't want it at all. For some reasons, he would want to defend himself.

But of course, he would only sound pathetic on that. As if it could change anything.

"_Seiichi…."_

"_I'm….what's done is done Tezuka. There's nothing I-"_

"_No Seiichi, listen."_ Tezuka cut him off, making sure he didn't sound offensive. _"I know you wouldn't have agreed to it had you known that it was Senri's heart. And honestly I feel responsible for encouraging you to do it without you knowing about it. I'm sorry."_

"_No…you don't need to apologize. I'm alive. That's it."_

He heard a sigh from the other line.

"_I just don't want you to look at yourself like you're somebody else just because you have a part of Senri in you."_

Yukimura smiled weakly on the comment. _"I am his twin. We have more similarities than you think."_

"_Yet you're different."_

"_Of course, everyone's unique."_ Yukimura retorted.

Another sigh.

"_I'm coming over."_

"_What?"_

"_To your house. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye."_

Yukimura frowned and pulled away from his phone, looking at it in question. When he placed it back against his ears, he only heard the dial tone. Tezuka already hanged up.

* * *

"_Kunimitsu…I'm glad you decided to visit. It's been a long time."_ Yukimura's mother greeted as she gestured Tezuka to their house's living room. _"Green tea as always I suppose?"_ she asked in formality, though the arrival of the housemaid bringing their refreshments a second after told Tezuka how his response wasn't needed at all.

"_Indeed. I haven't heard from you ever since you started living in U.S. It was just recently when I received the news that you're back here in Japan for business."_

Yukimura's mother smiled, pleased by Tezuka's knowledge about their company. _"For the same business actually. Here is just an expansion. But it's the same"_

Tezuka nodded.

"_And I've heard you're now a professor in Teito University. I'd say that's very impressive of you Kunimitsu."_ she said, though Tezuka sensed that she was trying to find out something more other than his job.

At the age of fifty-seven, Yukimura's mother displayed the same pair of intelligent and honest green eyes just like a decade ago. Her straight, shoulder-length, black hair made her look years younger than her original age, and her pale face, usually graced with her lovely smile whom her sons seemed to have inherited, made her look like the ideal woman of her age could wish for.

Tezuka was about to say thanks when he spotted Seiichi's figure approaching from the other side of the room.

"_I'll take it from here, mom. Thanks."_ Yukimura said with a smile, though his gaze was solely directed at Tezuka and not to his mother.

The hurt look on Yukimura's mother didn't go unnoticed by Tezuka's sharp eyes. But of course, the woman immediately hid her emotion away from his scrutiny.

"_Of course Seiichi. Do call me if you need anything."_ she said with a gentle tap on her son's shoulder before walking away.

Tezuka's eyes followed the woman's retreating figure. When he averted his eyes to Yukimura, he caught him staring at him.

"_Seiichi,…." _he said.

"_I know. You don't need to say my name over and over again as if I'll forget because I won't. So what's up?"_ Yukimura said, slamming himself on the sofa across Tezuka and comfortably crossing his right leg over the other, a gesture which Tezuka noticed as a sort of invitation to spit out whatever was on his mind because he's going to listen.

"_I just want to see how well you're doing."_

Yukimura opened his arms wide, looking at himself.

"_More than fine." _he said.

Tezuka gave a short smile.

"_You know what.."_ Yukimura started, feeling the need to break the tension that he expected to come rushing down anytime from now. _"Why don't we go out? I need some fresh air. Dad wouldn't mind."_

Tezuka frowned, not sure of what Yukimura meant by going out.

"_I mean like, out. Away from this house. We could eat outside, go to a theater, and whatever. Let's just disappear for now."_

Without waiting for Tezuka's protest, he stood up. When Tezuka didn't move from his position on the couch, Yukimura took the initiative and pulled the other guy on his heels.

"_Do you have a car?"_ he asked.

They were already heading out of the house, and before Tezuka could answer him, Yukimura saw the unfamiliar black sedan parked on their garage just beside his own, he inwardly smiled. Of course the great professor has his own car.

"_You drive."_ he said, as if ordering Tezuka around was a natural thing.

The professor just raised a brow, but nevertheless slid in behind the driver's wheel to start the engine. He unlocked the passenger's door beside him, where Yukimura immediately got in.

"_You're unusually demanding today." _Tezuka commented, maneuvering his car away from the garage then out of the house. Strangely, the family's maid seemed to have been watchful enough to offer her service in opening the gates for them. _"You didn't even give me time to do my formal goodbyes to your parents."_

They had already driven away in an average speed to nowhere in particular, and Tezuka had started to debate if it was even safe for Yukimura to travel. He didn't have the chance to consult Inui about this. Usually he would go for the doctor's advice about health matters as it avoids unnecessary complications in the long run. This time was entirely different.

"_So where do we go from here?"_ Tezuka asked.

He stopped his car in an intersection to favor the passing vehicles on the opposite direction. Road posts signals displayed a 'green'.

"_Anywhere."_ was Yukimura's response, his elbow against the car's windshield; hand supporting his chin as his eyes were drawn fixed on the outside view.

Tezuka just looked at Yukimura's figure.

When the road signal turned red, he hit the accelerator and drove their way to his condo unit.

* * *

"_Alright."_ Tezuka said as if finally giving up about something. Ever since they've entered his condo, Yukimura seemed to find great interest from everything inside his house, that he actually didn't mind taking a seat.

He scrutinized paintings adorning the walls of Tezuka's room, carefully examined his collections of books encased in glass, looked at photos on his picture frames, and did all other things which Tezuka might have found as a sort of privacy invasion had it not been Yukimura who was doing the investigation.

"_I know you want to go out, but I couldn't-"_

"_This is terrific."_ Yukimura cut him off, arms wide open, as if taking in the view in front of him.

Tezuka frowned and looked around. His room? Terrific?

"_I love your place."_

_Love _not _like_, Tezuka noted.

"_Well…I'm not sure what you found so interesting, but this room looks ordinary to me."_

In fact, Tezuka's place was just like the typical condo unit. It has its decent kitchen, a good share of bedroom and living room space, and a separate office. If there's something unique about his place, that would perhaps be the paintings on the walls and collection of porcelain plates and glasses he's displayed above the kitchen counter.

But that, Tezuka thought, wouldn't even qualify as unique if you talk about ideal condo units in general. There are far better places in the same area he's in that's more interesting than his own.

"_I love it."_ Yukimura once again said.

Tezuka nodded. _"Alright. If you say so. I'll just get us something to eat." _he said as he started for the kitchen.

Before he can take few steps though, Yukimura had grabbed his arm, stopping him right then.

"_I'm not hungry."_ he said, looking straight at Tezuka, eyes unreadable.

The professor, gazed back. _"I am." _he said, as he once again started for the kitchen only to be pulled back by a stronger grip from the other guy.

Only this time, Yukimura didn't give him time to make some excuses as he then clashed their lips together, pulling Tezuka closer and making sure he wouldn't find any reason to pull away.

"_Eating is a waste of time. We can do more productive things than that."_ Yukimura whispered after he pulled an inch away to catch his breath.

Tezuka didn't respond. More like he couldn't. And Yukimura took that as an opportunity to snake his arms around Tezuka's neck. He inched closer so that his lips were just millimeters away from the other's ears.

"_Bed."_ Yukimura whispered with a smile as he felt Tezuka tensed.

But instead of Tezuka, losing his control, and giving in to his sexual urges, Yukimura felt the other's hands untangle his arms around his neck.

"_I….don't do this Seiichi.."_ Tezuka said, unable to look at him straight in the eye. Yukimura did not resist when Tezuka moved away, so that they now stood face to face with each other. No physical contact.

"_Explain."_ Yukimura demanded in a gentle manner.

"_I'm straight." _Tezuka said as if the statement itself bore all the things he needed to say to make the other understand the situation they are in and how he's particularly uncomfortable on the matter.

"_So am I. But who cares?" _

"_I do."_ Tezuka said.

Yukimura shrugged. _"Well I don't. Now why don't we go to your room and settle this over with on bed?"_

Tezuka stood, gaping, unable to understand where all of these things are coming from.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**There!**

**So Seiichi's back! Welcome!**

…**and well…Tezuka needs to take care of something very important now; Seiichi's urges.**

**('Be careful professor Tezuka….and…perhaps words of good luck! – And well… I hope you enjoy and handle things well! *grins!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

"_Wait….let's-"_

Yukimura glared. _"Shut up, professor."_ he said, pushing Tezuka deeper down on his bed. _"Just let me handle this, and stay still."_

Tezuka struggled up, his confused frown now starting to transform to panic as he realized how serious Yukimura's intent was on…

"_Seiichi, stop."_ Tezuka commanded, prying away Yukimura's hands which were hastily unbuttoning his shirt. When the bluenette didn't care to listen, Tezuka heaved a sigh and gripped Yukimura's wrists, pushing the latter down on bed so that he was now hovering on top of him.

"_I said stop it."_ Tezuka once again commanded, unaware of their dangerous proximity.

Yukimura smiled. _"And just when I thought you're finally giving up." _

"_Seii-"_

What came after was a muffled protest from the professor when Yukimura found a way to pull Tezuka into a kiss. Of course Tezuka protested. After all, this wasn't any similar to the past two encounters they've had. Yukimura's damn serious this time, and Tezuka's just not yet out of his mind to have sex with another man. That simple.

But no matter how strong his will was; no matter how much sense he puts inside his brain; no matter how noble his reasons are to stop what was going on; the situation was far from easy.

"_You're sexier when you blush."_ Yukimura teased as he brought his hand to caress Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka shut his eyes and sighed. He was now aware of how close they were, but the only thing he could think of was how he would explain to the other guy that he has no plans of engaging into something as complicated as what Yukimura was trying to offer. Of course Tezuka knew how it works for both guys, and he assumed it would yield the same kind of pleasure like that when you do it with the opposite sex. But that's not the point.

"_Listen. I don't have anything against your preference, but I'm not someone who can give you what you want."_

Yukimura smiled, now sinking deeper on Tezuka's bed and lying down lazily. His glinting pair of black eyes indicated a kind of challenge Tezuka has been so familiar with – just like how Senri looked at him when he's up to playing a good match in tennis – penetrating and engaging.

"_And just what exactly do I want professor?"_

Tezuka fought his stare for a couple of seconds before he pulled away from his position above Yukimura and sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands so that his weight are equally on both arms.

"_You want an avenue to get rid of the hormonal build- up in your body."_

Yukimura rolled his eyes. _'Duh.'_ One thing he didn't like so much about the other guy is his tendency to speak in erudite language.

Tezuka noticed Yukimura's reaction and sighed. Truth is, he just didn't want to say 'it'. Nor did he want to think about it.

"_I don't like it when you're all academic, Kunimitsu.."_ Yukimura started, jumping up from his standing position and settling behind Tezuka so that he could easily hug him from behind. To Yukimura's delight, the other didn't seem to mind. _"But I like you too much and I can't help it."_

"_Senri did say you love games like this. I just didn't think-"_

"_But I do like you. And that feeling's not part of the game."_

They were not facing each other, but both could feel the sudden shift of atmosphere.

"_You said you're straight."_ Tezuka said.

"_I am."_

"_Then this doesn't make any sense." _Tezuka concluded as he slightly turned his head back to look at Yukimura.

The response he got was a tighter hug from the other guy.

"_How about a girlfriend, Seiichi.." _

"_Never had one."_ came the short reply.

"_I wonder…you're-"_

"_There's just no one who's good enough. And I love wearing lady's clothing remember? No one has ever suspected me of being a man. Unless they're relatives."_

Tezuka gently disengaged Yukimura's arms which were hugging him. He quickly took a glance at the digital clock on his bedside table and frowned.

"_What?"_ Yukimura protested when Tezuka faced him.

"_I'll drive you back home."_

The bluenette's face turned serious; his glare as sharp as broken shards of glass, ready to cut anyone who accidentally trips them off. Tezuka was just about to do it.

"…_your mom will be worried. We didn't say our goodbyes remember?"_

"_She wouldn't care."_

"_Yes Seiichi, she will. And please don't show me that face when you're talking about your mother."_ Tezuka pleaded, noticing the hint of irritation that crept on Yukimura's face upon the mention of this mother. Even earlier at Yukimura's house, Tezuka had noticed the air of indifference, if not atrocity, that has been surrounding the mother and son. He decided not to intervene though. It was not his business.

Yukimura sighed and slammed himself back on bed.

"_I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up."_ he said, meaning every word as a command.

* * *

Tezuka retired on the cushion in his condo's living room. The let the program in the television run its midnight show without having any intention to listen to any of it. He felt tired.

Had he known that bringing Yukimura at his place was not a very good idea, he wouldn't have done it in the first place. When the bluenette's mother called in earlier, Tezuka just told her that Yukimura got tired and decided to take a short nap. What should've been a short nap turned out to be a deep sleep, when the other didn't really wake up after hours of sleeping.

Tezuka shut his eyes and heaved a sigh.

He remembered all too well what Senri had told him about Seiichi; that he's a totally playful person who love nothing other than to draw everyone's attention to him in the most unexpected and unique way possible.

"_Right…Seiichi's….."_ Tezuka trailed off thinking of a right word to describe the other guy.

"_Perfect?"_ a gently voice came from behind. Tezuka snapped his eyes open and turned towards the owner of the voice.

It was Yukimura.

"_Hey..Good….morning."_ Tezuka greeted after he glanced at his wrist watch and made sure that it was past 12 midnight.

Yukimura smiled and went closer, eventually setting himself down beside Tezuka. At that point, the professor noticed how the other had carefully maintained a safe distance between them. He thought that was better.

"_So you're saying that I'm?"_ Yukimura probed, eyes fixed on the television in front of them, but whose attention was focused on Tezuka's reaction.

The professor thought for a while before he cleared his throat and looked at Yukimura's direction.

"_Beautiful…"_ Tezuka said.

He saw the glimmer of smile on Yukimura's face, and was almost tempted to do the same, had he not noticed the opposite emotion that Yukimura's eyes conveyed.

For a minute or two, no one spoke. Tezuka didn't know what to think. Did he say the wrong word? Of course that was unlikely. Yukimura is beautiful, and everyone could attest to that.

"_A lot of people say Senri and my features are exceptionally identical."_ Yukimura started. _"Even Inui agreed that he never saw any identical twins before who share exactly the same features like we do."_

"_You do look the same."_

Yukimura looked at Tezuka.

"_But you told me I'm different."_

"_You are."_

"_I don't get it." _Yukimura said.

"_You physically look the same, but your attitudes aren't. Unless you improvise and act like him, I'm confident I can easily spot the difference."_

Yukimura smiled. _"Very reassuring. No doubt why you became my brother's best friend."_

Tezuka stared hard at him.

"_You should stop comparing yourself to Senri." _

"_I can't."_

"_You're not trying."_

"_It's either I do it or don't. Trying isn't an option. There's no such thing."_

Tezuka frowned, disliking the casual tone that Yukimura used when defending his side. He sounded as if the matter they've been talking about was nothing of importance.

"_Then do it."_ Tezuka said in command.

Yukimura stared back at him. Hard. When no words came out of his mouth after few seconds, Tezuka looked away and settled his eyes on the television.

"_Just because you have his heart in you doesn't mean you have to live the life he used to have. You're Seiichi Yukimura. No one has the right to dictate what you want to do with your life. No one ever had."_

"_Is that the professor side of you who's talking? Or is it Senri's friend?"_

Tezuka frowned.

"_It's Kunimitsu Tezuka who's talking to you Seiichi. You don't need to associate me with anyone else."_

Another moment of silence passed. The program on the television had started to thank its sponsors signaling the end of the day's airing. Both didn't know of course.

That's when Tezuka felt the weight on his lap as Yukimura laid down his head on it. He didn't hide the smile that crept on his lips.

"_This, for example, is one thing that you alone do."_ Tezuka said.

Yukimura looked at him with a smile. _"And I'd assume I'm the only who's allowed to do this as well."_

Tezuka reached for Yukimura's hand and held it tight.

"_I'll keep that in mind."_ he said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So last week was Holy Week for the Roman Catholics, and part of our tradition is to do abstinence and fasting on any of our usual activities.**

**Well…I did abstain from publishing stories…but I guess I didn't do much the same with writing. Anyway, thanks for the read! **_**(This should have been published last week, but well…that was just like what I said.)**_

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.**

* * *

"_We've made up our decision, Seiichi. You'll go back to England and set up your business there. Your dad has agreed to provide you with the initial funding. You can start whenever you like, but I'd rather have it if you do the processing within the month."_ Yukimura's mother said.

They were currently having a cup of tea at their garden, and even if Seiichi had appreciated the choice of venue, he didn't like what he's hearing from his mother. Not only was the decision abrupt, he wasn't also informed about it beforehand.

"_I'm not sure I've agreed to the terms."_ he said.

His mother looked at him hard. _"This was your idea before. We're just trying to carry it out for you. And you've been staying here for quite a long time. It's time for you to go back."_

"_This is my home."_ Yukimura said.

"_But you don't belong here, Seiichi. Your skills are to be maximized to the place where you received proper education. In England."_

"_This is crazy."_

His mother frowned and looked at him. _"And I'm not particularly fond of your growing friendship with Kunimitsu."_

"_For god's sake mom! Tezuka's a childhood friend! What are you-"_

"_Senri's childhood friend. Not yours Seiichi."_ his mother clarified. _"And don't try to make a fool of me after what I saw yesterday."_

Mrs. Yukimura stood up and regarded his son with a disapproving frown. _"You disappointed me. Now fix it."_

And then she left. Yukimura finished off his tea and stared at the flowers he'd grown in their garden. He wondered if Senri had also received this militaristic treatment from their mother.

* * *

"_What do you mean you're coming back?"_ Tezuka asked on the phone.

"_Mom insisted that I go back to England and start my business there."_ Yukimura responded.

"_And you agreed?"_

The professor heard a sigh from the other line followed by few seconds of silence. _"I don't really have a choice, Kunimitsu."_

"_Yes you do."_

Another sigh. _"You know it's not that easy."_

"_Difficult, but possible."_ Tezuka retorted.

Yukimura giggled. _"You're such an optimist. That's one thing I like so much about you."_

"_Then.."_

"_Mom saw us yesterday…"_

Tezuka fell silent.

Yesterday afternoon, when he decided to pay a visit to the Yukimura household after his duty at the university, he was convinced that no one was at home aside from Yukimura who was spending his time watching movies.

He opted for a short visit, but ended up staying 2 hours or so due to the bluenette's insistence that he stay. Tezuka saw nothing wrong with that. But just when he finally decided to go, Yukimura suddenly decided that few more minutes could do them both some favor. And that's how he eventually ended up sprawled awkwardly on the couch, with Yukimura hovering over him and doing random acts of generosity to please his inner muse.

Tezuka saw no point for resistance.

When Yukimura decides to do something, cases are, he gets what he wants. Take it from someone who has had enough of the dosage.

"_I could just imagine how she looked like when he saw us back then."_ Yukimura said with a giggle.

"_Seiichi…..this is serious."_

"_I know right. Otherwise she wouldn't have arranged my flight back."_

"_Still, don't you think it's better if we try to explain?"_ Tezuka offered, asking himself thereafter about his own suggestion.

"_Explain what, Tezuka? What she saw, with me above you, and kissing you oh so lovingly is enough for her. Whether we choose to explain or not, my mom's made her decision. Nothing could change it Kunimitsu…"_

"_We could try.."_ Tezuka insisted, refusing to sound desperate though he was well aware how he sounded just like that.

"_You are strangely persistent this time….what's up?" _Yukimura probed, sensing the other guy's unusual drive to settle things his own way.

"_Nothing's up Seiichi. I just don't want your mother having those strange thoughts about us."_

Yukimura smiled.

"_Strange thoughts?...Like?"_

"_Like us. Dating. It's always better if we clarify things out before they get too serious."_ Tezuka said.

"_And just how exactly are you planning to settle down what's going on between us, professor?" _Yukimura asked, playing with the blue locks of his hair with his finger.

"_I'll tell your mother that we're not what she thinks us to be; that we're not dating."_

"_Aren't we?"_

The question stunned Tezuka. For the first time on their entire conversation that day, he wanted to take a glimpse of Yukimura's facial expression, just to make sure that he's serious with what he just said.

"_Seiichi…"_

"_Look, she saw us kissing. Prior to that, we already kissed for like three or four times. Now you couldn't just say those were coincidences. We're both wiser to know that something's up."_

"_Seiichi listen. I-"_

"_No Tezuka. You listen. You're so worried about what people will say about you, but do they really matter? Because I think they don't."_

"_Seiichi…I do like you..but-"_

"_And I like you too. Now let's quit this long-winded rhetoric and get straight to the point. We'll tell mom about it."_

Tezuka started to panic. _"W-wait Seiichi…what are we-"_

"_That we're attracted to each other. And that we couldn't get enough of ourselves that's why we did what she saw. Right. That would be very acceptable."_

Tezuka sighed. _"No Seiichi. You're getting all of this on the wrong light. Yes I like you, but that doesn't mean I'm….I'm willing to take this further._

The other line went silent. Tezuka knew Yukimura had read between the lines of his subtle rejection.

"_I am." _Yukimura then said. _"And if dating you would mean changing my mother's decision, then get yourself ready, because I'll do everything to make sure I get what I want. But then again, I guess you know that by now right, professor?"_

"_Seiichi…"_ Tezuka mumbled in exasperation.

If it was just about him, Tezuka would have no trouble in telling Yukimura's mother about the root of the misunderstanding, but if Seiichi had made up his decision of staying, then things wouldn't be that easy. Besides, if he would only be honest to himself, Tezuka knew he also didn't want Seiichi to go back to England. He just thought things would be better if he stayed. When he asked himself why, he didn't know.

"_See you around, professor."_ Yukimura said. _"And don't forget to leave a spare key before going to university tomorrow. I'll come over."_

The beeping on the other line indicated that Yukimura had already hanged up, but Tezuka only gripped the phone tighter. When he got the right leverage to snatch back his calm, he placed the phone down.

He learned two things from the conversation; first, that Yukimura liked him enough to actually tell him about it; second, that he's going to have a hard time starting tomorrow.

The question now, Tezuka knew, is not whether he can stop Yukimura from whatever he plans to do. It's more like on how long he'll be able to hold his ground….

'_..before I give in…..'_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**As usual, reviews are loved!**

**Thanks for the read!**


End file.
